User talk:Lone Black Garuga/ Archive 1
Back yeah, I'm back. no party please. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 04:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Margin? Is Margin a captain of the Gotei 13? Because I need someone in my RP to be the instructor/captain of the two rival groups im making. SoulAlbarn91 04:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Oh well. Thanks anyway though. And if I need an anti-hero/villian character I'll be sure to let you know. And as for the Gotei listing I went there and that list and the pages of each division doesn't match up with who is captain/seated officer/etc. which is why I was confused.SoulAlbarn91 05:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hiya You can just call me Raze. But thank you for the welcome. I have been enjoying myself and I truly hope we can work together sometime in the future. RazeOfLight 13:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Go Its your go Yuki-chan. --''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 14:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank God... You have no idea how worried I was about that.... Re:Hey Hey, greetin's to you to. Call ke either Ken, or Kenji, I don't really care which. I see you're a fan of Monster Hunter? Good luck with your characters and stories.Kenji Hiroshi 14:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: RP I would love to RP, but can we do it tomorrow? I've got a friend coming over, and I got him started on BFF wiki and I promised to help him get his articles up today and show him how to work the wiki. Kenji Hiroshi 11:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Oh, thank you, and yes I'm having a bit of fun, character ideas just falling out of my sleeves. Right just trying to finish the first part of my fanfic story. They require a surprising amount of work. Ive got a newfound respect for fanfic authors now. :P --- Illuminate Void 06:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Next Week Hey, I might not be on often for the next week or so. And my good friend, Shi Qi, would be taking over my work. So... see you next next week... maybe. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Nix the above. I just got permission from my mother that I still use it. WHOOT! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yuki? How come you logged off the chat?-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 00:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yeah, Cloud's a pretty cool character. One of my favourite's in final fantasy next to Squall. Oh and I'm sorry, but I forgot clean about the RP. We we're supposed to do that last week If I remember right. Yeah, I'm free atm. Which character you wanna use? Kenji Hiroshi 12:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine by me. Okay with you if I use Kenji Hiroshi? He's got a whole set of new sword skills I wanna try out in battle with another user. You wanna start? Kenji Hiroshi 12:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll start it off. Here it is Clash! Kenji vs Margin! Kenji Hiroshi 12:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It's your turn btw. Let's make this a good one! Kenji Hiroshi 13:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You're up again. If I can't get replyin' as fast as i'd like, it's cause I'm stuck in school. Anythin' I can call ya that's a little shorter than Lone Black Garuga? Kenji Hiroshi 13:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm home at last! It's your turn to post. Kenji Hiroshi 16:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No worries about the replies, Yuki. Your up again btw. Kenji Hiroshi 09:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Your up again, Yuki. Sorry about how long it's takin' me to add to the fight. School's good at wastin' youre time. Kenji Hiroshi 13:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You're up! It's your turn again, Yuki. Oh yeah, what characters you want me to look at? I won't do it now, but I'll take a look when I'm at home later on. Kenji Hiroshi 11:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Its your turn again, Yuki. Btw, nice move hidin' the Cero and all. I was wonderin' if you wanna add in a little twist to this? Kenji and Margin are competting, so how about we throw in a few hollows? Hollows are attracted by spiritual energy, and these two have plenty of it that could spill it out without them even knowin'. Their fight could be interupted by these hollows and naturally, since they both hate 'em with a passion, work as a team before finishin' their own fight afterwards. What you think? It's only a suggestion. Kenji Hiroshi 15:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's your turn again Yuki. Remember you asked me to take a look at your characters? You still haven't told me what one's you want me to have a look at. Oh yeah, I ain't at school today, so I'll be able to post on our RP a lot quicker. Kenji Hiroshi 09:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Margin and Zen Okay, before I say anything, let's just say that I wouldn't wanna fight these two if they happened to be together. I'll start it off with Margin. Firstly, I like the whole personality you've got goin' there. It's cool because he's willin' to lay down his own life for those he doesn't even know and hates arrogant folks. I also like the whole mental state thing. One of my characters, Takeshi Shinjo had dual personality syndrom and it makes for an interesting character, especially when writing a story. I think his abilities are well written, but Immeasurable spiritual energy seems a little overkill. But I can see why you have it there, since he doesn't use Kido or Shunpo. Good job with that. As for the zanpakuto (the hollow one) I thought that was a good idea and an interestin' one. Just a thought, but since it's a hollow zanpakuto, you might wanna plan a Resurrección for him. The contents solid, and there's only a few spelling mistakes (but hey, everyone has them, right?) I also like the thing with his previous zanpakuto. Shws he has a gentle side as well. Good job. As for Zen, I have two words. Friggin' awesome! You tried to change his style of combat with the gunslinger thing, which worked well I thought. The spelling's good and everything's well laid out. I loved his personality and how that paragraph flowed. He seems to be a rather cool character once ya get to know him. His skills are good, but you may wanna add something about his spiritual energy to give people an idea of what level he's at. Overall, my favourite is Zen because of these factors: personality, zanpakuto and the gun additive. He sounds completely awesome. And bein' able to kill anything at a distance has to be cool, right? Anyway, It's your turn on the RP again. Kenji Hiroshi 12:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem, Yuki. You want anymore reviwed, then ask away. Your up again! Nice move btw. Kenji Hiroshi 12:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yuki, but I don't work with chatango anymore. I used to, but stopped it a while ago. If it's okay with you, could we just talk on the wiki? Sorry about this. Your up again. Kenji Hiroshi 12:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No worries Yeah, it's your go now, though. How we gonna end this, then? I think a draw would be a good outcome. That way, they both come out with somethin' and have a reason to get stronger. What you think? Oh yeah, would it be okay If I add this RP to my second story arc? The storyline spans upwards of 200 years, so I won't be writin' everything Kenji and his gang get up to. I was thinkin' of usin' any RP's he appears in to fill out his story a little bit more and put it in whenever I make a time skip to show what he did durin the time I leave blank. Would that be okay with you? Kenji Hiroshi 11:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that. I'll add Margin to Kenji's list of relationships when the RP's finished and put in the actual RP before I move the focus in my story from my second main character back to Kenji. It's your turn again! Kenji Hiroshi 13:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been postin' on our RP! I thought it was your turn. My bad. You wanna finish it up, or go for one more round? I'll leave it so we can either finish or continue for a little longer, if that's okay. Kenji Hiroshi 10:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It's your turn again, Yuki. Margin's got some wicked fighting skills btw. We still goin' for the draw as the outcome? Kenji Hiroshi 12:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, Yuki. It happen's to us all at time's. You ready to bring this fight to a close then? Kenji Hiroshi 10:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) And your up again, Yuki! That RP was fun. Kenji Hiroshi 11:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) And that's it finished. That was fun, so cheers! Kenji Hiroshi 13:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Your post In our rp There's No Time like the Present, its your post Yuki..... and check out my user page you'll get a kick outta what i did too it lol ^_^-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 12:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) hey just wanted to say hi since never got the chance too, i've been busy over at nf for a while, so look me up if u wanna rp or sumthing because im officially back to bff and will be as active as i can...--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 20:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yuki. Hey. I wanted to know if you wanted to do another RP sometime. It doesn't necessarily have to be a fight, it could be training or working together if you wanted. Just let me know if you choose to take me up on the offer. =) RazeOfLight 04:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Who do you want to fight? Or do you want to have a group battle? Or is it going to be training? I'm already excited as you can tell. I really like your characters. RazeOfLight 04:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess I will be using Van. He too has some upgrades. lol So what kind of RP would you like to do? I'm game for anything. heh heh heh. RazeOfLight 04:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Battle Into The Beyond: Van And Margin's Desperate Battle! RazeOfLight 15:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Your move RazeOfLight 23:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) You know....you could make a bit more conversation than saying "your go". We're frieds aren't we? RazeOfLight 23:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course we're frieds. Otherwise I wouldn't be so excited to do a RP with you. Let's make this fun! Your turn Miss Yuki. =D RazeOfLight 00:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem! Oh are you going to be in the tournament for Gravity Force? That would be really cool. And your turn =) RazeOfLight 00:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea....I read that tourney. It was sort of everyone wanting to win. But this is a tournament of friends so there arent any sore losers here. Just have to RP better than someone else. Heck it wa smy idea but i could be the first one out lol. And if you want to be a part just post the teams you want on the tourney page Your move btw. RazeOfLight 00:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No there shouldn't be any autohitting. That's one of the rules. I mean if you can do it well then fine. if not then leave it alone. thats my opininon at least lol. your turn =D RazeOfLight 01:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Of course! i'm already enjoying this. I'm glad Van had transformation otherwise I think Margin would have a complete field day with him lol RazeOfLight 01:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn miss amazing yuki! Let's get the real thing underway shall we? =) RazeOfLight 04:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I was in the process of editing Van's abilities but do you want me to wait? And my heart's pumping. The real fight is starting! Your go RazeOfLight 04:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Adaptation? Thats a new one. lol but your move miss =) RazeOfLight 04:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Were you asking to create something unique or were you informing me? well its your turn. RazeOfLight 05:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Youre fine lol. And margin just gets cooler and cooler =D your turn RazeOfLight 05:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Does Margin still have a zanpakuto? But yea...I wouldnt know if he's hot lol But if you made a female character she would be...probably. Your go. RazeOfLight 05:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) lol aww don't get shy now =P but its your turn RazeOfLight 06:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) hahaha calling you shy is what got your attention? cool. but ohhh i like that idea....i may be "borrowing" those powers later on in the RP =P but your turn Miss YukiRazeOfLight 14:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) your turn miss yuki. things are heating up lol RazeOfLight 23:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) yay can't wait then i can release more techniques lol your moveRazeOfLight 01:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) lol margin can do EVERYTHING but regenerate? well everyone needs a weakness lol your move RazeOfLight 01:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) your move miss yuki. and Margin better beware...van still has an ability similar to his former zanpakuto =P RazeOfLight 02:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) not exactly the same it has some different properties lol RazeOfLight 03:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Its fine lol. i can't wait to see what it can do! RazeOfLight 03:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Tourney Probably ater a few more RPs with people cause everyone wants to do RPs that lead up to it instead of just magically popping up at a tournament .your move. RazeOfLight 03:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) coolio! make sure you post what teams you want to use. your move RazeOfLight 04:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) can't wait to have you in it. maybe we'll fight again lol. you move RazeOfLight 04:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC)